Four Boys
by LovelyPugs
Summary: SOUTH PARK Wendy got forced to a camp called 'Take-Away'. She meets the boys she hasn't talked to a while. But in this camp, she doesn't want them to get in the way, she wants to meet her dream guy. STENDY, KYNDY, CANDY, AND KENDY! MOSTLY WENDY LOVE! there will be extra yaoi endings SUMMARY SUCKS BUT BETTER STORY! T FOR LANGuAGE
1. Take-Away Camp

**This is my first fanfiction soo..**

**yeah.**

**Couples:**

**Stendy, Candy, Kyndy, Kendy, and more**

**mostly a Wendy-love... and there will be extra endings with yaoi endings.**

**NOTICE: THERE WILL BE SWEARING**

**THERE ARE 4 ENDINGS**

**THIS IS A ROMANCE AND FRIENDSHIP FANFIC**

**so enjooyy! c:**

**Chapter 1: Take-Away Camp **

Wendy stepped out of her dad's car and waved goodbye.

_Stupid-ass parents..._ she mentally cursed with a fake smile on her face

She sighed, She had been in this stupid camp before. Expect it was called 'Glittery Girls Camp', they must of sold it and some asshole brought it.

She remembered all her memories in this camp. She thought she was having the time of her life, now that she looks back, it just looks like shit.

Of course, It's vacation at South Park High. Wendy still had her friends, some of them left in the middle of middle school. Like the four-famous boys that had crazy adventures. She even used to date one.

Sure, she did love him, but was it really love?

_How the hell did i get to this point of thought? _she thought.

She walked forward to the big tree where everyone was meeting and greeting. She always hated this part of the camp, but she never knew why.

She met a few people, but she got close to this one girl called Maddie.

Maddie was pretty short -not that short though- She wore dean jeans, a long shirt that looked like a dress, it was light yellow and some orange flowers on it, also some grey-white-ish shoes.

Maddie and Wendy decided to sleep together on the bunk bed. They talked for a bit 'till Maddie wanted to go explore, Maddie left and Wendy is now alone.

_What to do?_ She thought, till it hit her _I should meet some people, maybe i could become the cutest girl here! _But sure, for Wendy, fame and popularity wasn't everything. She secretly thought of it in her head. She wanted to meet her _real _dream guy.

She could never imagine him, but she knew he was somewhere around the world.

When she got out she bumped into someone.

'Watch where your going, dumbass!' She shouted rubbing her head

'..Wenhmmpp?' the familiar voice said,

and only one person that she ever knew would speak like that,

well, he didn't really speak..

'Kenny? What are you doing here.. mostly rushing to the girls dorm!' Wendy shouted a bit louder

'Shhhmmnp! hmphhh mmpphhh hammamp'

'You little pervert!' Wendy slapped him

'OWMP! Hmmphhm, Hmmnhp mmhph hamahp!' Kenny shouted

'The others are here too?! Where are they? I haven't seen them in a long time!' Wendy said, suddenly in a happy mood.

'Hmmph'

'Ok, I'll follow you'

'Hmphpph hpphpmmnn'

'No! Let's go now! Are girl's panties more important to you than your friends?!' Wendy scolded him

'Hmmp.'

'You asshole, just lead the way'

Kenny leaded the way to the they got there, Wendy ran to Stan and jumped on him behind his back.

'Staannnn!' She squeaked

'W-Wendy?!' Stan almost squeaked of joy too.

Without even noticing it, Wendy leaned in for a small kiss.

Now, Stan has controlled his vomiting issue. So whenever he kissed a girl he liked, he wouldn't vomit.

Stan pushed away and said 'Sorry.. I have a girlfriend'

'Oh..' Wendy suddenly got off Stan and greeted the others. He knew the pain and depression she had in her eyes, but it was her fault for jumping on him

'Sorry about that, Hello Kyle, Cartman..' When she saw Cartman she glared at him.

'Hippie.' Cartman said and threw this tongue out.

'Hey Wendy' Kyle said full of joy.

Kyle has always had a crush on Wendy, he always thought it would slowly go away, but it never did. He also sort-of liked his best friend, but he wasn't sure.

There was some awkward silence for a while

'So what are you guys doing here?' Wendy said breaking the awkward silence.

'I've got no problems, guess you could say, I'm just here.' Kyle replied

'Same as Kyle' Stan also said

'Mah mam had too much work, so den she left me here' Cartman replied too.

'Hmmph, hmmpphh. Hemmph Hmnhp' Kenny said

'Oh, Well, My parents just left me here because their on this stupid adult vacation' Wendy said, then suddenly her mood went down.

For the rest of the day, the five just talked and had some fun. Maddie sooner or later joined in too. There wasn't so much to say about this day.

But Wendy_ IS_ gonna find her true dream man in this 1-week camp.

**Hope you enjoyed this! Sorry they seem a bit out of character..**

**REVIEW PLEASE? 3**


	2. The Race

**Chapter 2! Yayyy~ **

**I will probably upload new chapters every weekend (Sat & Sun)**

**annd it _might_ magically turn into a 2-week camp.**

**depends, anyways**

**The romance and friendship starts now!  
****enjoy!**

**Kyle time!**

**Chapter 2: THE RACE**

**DAY 2**

It was a bright morning, expect you could see brown and green everywhere.

Kyle woke up from the happy-shining sun, he stared around the room for a while until he heard a loud retarded beep. Which woke up everyone, moaning and growling of being awake so early.

'Listen up everyone!' sort-of shouting said the beep-thingy of a happy woman's voice 'Today we start our fun activities! Get dressed, brush your teeth, shower and then meet up at the big old tree. Your guide will be there and she will explain from there on.' Then there was another beep which probably meant that her speech was over.

Kyle did as the woman instructed. This time, he didn't really wear his everyday clothes. He just work a long tank shirt with brown exploring shorts, and of course, his hat. He didn't want to show his hair today. It was sunny anyways, but it doesn't mean he can't wear his hat!

Since Stan didn't wake up, Kyle shaked him and tried to wake him up.

'Ugghhhh, whaaattt?' Stan moaned

'Finally, you're awake' Kyle said 'Get ready, we're going to do something today'

'Agghhhh! Today? Why not tomorrow?' Stan turned around in his bed

Kyle knew that Stan was lazy, or he just liked how comfortable his bed was.

'Staaannnn!' Kyle shouted and shaked him again 'Don't let me get the waatter!'

Stan suddenly stood up and rushed out to get ready. Kyle sighed, he acted too much of a father or as a 'i-care-about-you-er'

Just like Cartman had said, but he didn't want that memory to pass over again.

Kyle left the dorm, he wasn't really thinking of waiting for Stan. Stan just ran behind him

'Duuude! No wait?' Stan said pouting

'Nope.. Hey, man..' Kyle said, trailing off..

'Yeah?'

'Why did.. you lie?'

'I-I didn't lie!'

Wendy suddenly jumped out of nowhere and greeted them 'Hey Guys! You guys know Maddie, right?'

'Yeah' Stan replied, but he wasn't looking at her. Kyle had this deep dark feeling like something _is _gonna go wrong.

'Hi!' Maddie said greeting them.

Kyle was about to greet the girls, until Cartman and Kenny came.

'Ya know, Kenneh almost jumped out of da window 'nd went to da girls' dorm!' Cartman announced 'Ahahah! Dat must be wat poor people do!'

'HmMmPPMP!' Kenny protested

'Good morning campers!' a happy woman guide shouted when the six got to the tree 'Here, we do fun team working groups. There are 2 groups, they are the Killer Spiders and the Blasting ManBearPigs - wait thats it isn't it? Uh.. anyways, you might mix up to the other teams! At the end of this camp, both teams - the one you started with - You make an act, we will tell you the topic and well, yeah! Now, In Blasting ManBearPigs there's..'

Kyle was too busy daydreaming to even listen to the guide. Until he heard his name.

'..Kyle Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger, Tom...'

Wendy poked Kyle a few times 'Hey, we're in the same group! Kenny's in it too!'

'Oh.. that's cool..'

'We're the main roles of the act!'

'Wait what?!' Kyle shouted that then there was silence.

Nothing much to say.

'Ahem.. Anyways, now for Killer Spiders...'

_Main roles of the act? What's it even of?! Why am I even freaking out about the act, it's not like i have never done one before.. _Kyle thought

'So, now, The Blasting ManBearPigs are doing a romance slash action act! The Killer Spiders are doing a friendship slash drama act! Today, everyone is doing a running exercise, you have to run this around this whole place 3 times! Go get dressed you sports people!'

'So, are you gonna run?' Wendy asked Kyle

'Yeah, it's gonna be fun.. i guess'

The people that wanted to race got ready and the others decided to cheer.

The race started as Kyle ran and ran, trying to get his group some points at least.

_I can do this.. _Kyle repeatly thought

until..

he fell down.

He didn't see the rest of the race, he was slowly closing his eyes.

His head was giving him the worst pain, until someone came up to him and shaked him

'Kyle? Kylee?!' He heard a voice say, a female voice.. must be.

He completely opened his eyes, remembering that he had a race to win. When Wendy saw him get up, she gave him a warm smile and ran off.

He didn't know why he had this sudden urge to win this, but he felt like something was gonna go on after this.

He got up and ran 'till the finish line.

**Annd that's all i have for today! **

**I am so frking sorry i haven't started with the romance yet, i wanted to do some kind of weird race, so.. here you go! 3**

**this ain't all romance~**

**next time:**

Wendy and Kenny were just siting there,

they never thought they would actually get into a 'camp detention' for swearing

Out of nowhere, Kenny turned around and stared at Wendy

Wendy was clueless of what he was gonna do

...

**ahHAh! Cliffhangerr!**

**it'll be the 3rd or 4th part maybe 3**

**welll~  
REVIEW!**


	3. The Punishment & Strange 'mkay' guy

**YAYYY~ CHAPTER 3!**

**I wanna thank you guys for the nice reviews and 200+ views! Thank you soooo much!**

**(every 2nd chapter one of the guys are the spectated one)**

**BACK TO WENDY**

**KENDY FLUFF TIME**

**if you didn't get it, i'll explain at the end of the chapter...**

**enjoy~**

* * *

**DAY 2 (same day as last chapter)**

Wendy had knew what Kenny had done. Kyle was always better at sports than Kenny, but one time, his jealousy just got him.

And now, here they are...

in a room, in so-called 'detention for campers' room.

The wind was blowing hard for a sunny morning. They heard some moaning and some 'ouches' past the door.

Nothing much to say, nor do.

Wendy and Kenny were just sitting there, They never thought they would get into detention for doing something so simple. Even thought it was a 'crime'

Out of nowhere, Kenny suddenly turned around and stared at Wendy. Wendy was clueless of what he was gonna do, well, he could do anything but the most possible idea would be 'bitch lettmeh rape u'

Ahaha, of course, nothing like that happened.

Kenny leaned in where they were breathing on each other, it - for some reason - made Wendy's heart flutter.

They both slowly leaned in and.. well you know the drill.

No.. no rape.. sorry..

Wendy realized what was going on and she pushed herself from the desirable hoodie guy that in some moment removed his hoodie to kiss Wendy.

The door suddenly opened when Wendy was about to speak, a woman came in with an disappointed face. She took her time to look at the campers, 'till she spoke.

'So, who was the idiot that decided to make Kyle fall down on his head?' The woman asked impolitely, she was checking her phone as well.

There was silence for a while, until Kenny rose his hand a bit.

'Oh, he doesn't talk?'

'I guess you could say that..' Wendy replied quietly

'I want answers, why did you do this?' she slapped her hands on the desk.

After the questioning and the answering, Kenny and Wendy had a punishment.

Clean the pigs poop for the rest of the week

When they left, they didn't say much to each other. They just muttered a few 'disgusting' or 'such a..'

Wendy still remembered the kiss. She couldn't get it out of her head. Hours seemed to pass by with that meeting. It was already 7 and everyone was in bed.

_Christ.. these people go to bed early... probably elders _Wendy thought as she entered her dorm, got changed and went to bed.

* * *

**DAY 3 **

Wendy got up with a really bad hair day today. She was freaking out. Literally. She almost grabbed someone's phone and threw it out the window. Maddie got her to calm down and fixed her up. Not the best you could say, but she was hiding her hair inside a hat. Today was the first day of practicing for the act.

Wendy got ready and waited for everyone near the stage.

'Morning everyone! I am your drama teacher, mkay, I am gonna be the one directing this act and you guys, mkay?' the man announced. He looked familiar, but Wendy just couldn't catch his name.

'Mkay..Just call me director..mkay?'

* * *

**THAT IS NOT THE ENDING OF DAY 3!**

**I want to write the next part in the next chapter (wtf i have to read dat sentence over and over again to understand it again)**

**I am sooooooooo sorrry this isn't a long chapter, next one -probably- will be longer!**

**Okay, so now to explaining, **

**Kenny had put out his foot while Kyle was running which made Kyle fall to the ground. It felt like just a plain hurt, but it ended up to a bleeding situation. How is Wendy in the situation? Kenny had secretly told Wendy and wanted her to help. Wendy had helped by distracting Kyle...**

**so yeah, thats basically the summary.**

**REVIEW?**


	4. PLEASE READ

please read! 

I am gonna write this story on wattpad.

my wattpad: roaritzapug

i will still put it on here, though. i just wanted to let you know.

k bai.


End file.
